In general, a spraying apparatus using an ultrasonic vibrator is a device for spraying fine particles of water by ultrasonically vibrating the water, and has been mainly used for adjusting the humidity to keep the indoor condition pleasant by providing moisture in a dry place.
As an example of the above-described spraying apparatus, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0577241 briefly describes a spraying unit comprising an ultrasonic vibrator and a blowing fan, and a water tank for supplying water to the ultrasonic vibrator side of the spraying unit.
Therefore, fine liquid particles are generated by the vibration of the ultrasonic vibrator. When the air is blown by the blowing fan, the fine liquid particles are sprayed to the outside together with the blowing air through the nozzle of the spraying part.
However, in the conventional spraying apparatus using the ultrasonic vibrator, liquid particles generated upon vibration of the ultrasonic vibrator comprise not only fine liquid particles but also larger liquid particles and even water droplets. In this case, the air flow rate (output) of the air blowing fan is decreased, the fine liquid particles are sprayed but the diffusion speed is decreased. However, when the air flow rate (output) of the air blowing fan is increased, the diffusion speed is accelerated, but, there is a problem that the periphery of the spraying device is wet because of spraying the water droplet.
In addition, since the region where fine liquid particles less affected by the air blown from the blowing fan is existed, the spraying efficiency is lowered because it is not sprayed smoothly.